marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian West
History Brian West was an all ways the best student in the high school. Smart, Genius, Good, and do other good features sometimes can he be little bit an naughty boy Brain train just two days with his Grandfather before grandfather died train very strong and brute and hard job until he been strong his father was the goodest of all having an job like Investor & Shareholder having much money until his father died when the 2013 came and became 17 year old Brain tok the first revenge find the killer that day did not Brain have powers until october came. Living off of from one gig to the next just trying to make an honest pay and too have money to give his mother more because his mother have so many money but he want to give his mother more. One cold night Brain went to an market to buy some milk. Brain arrived home until he saw the vigilante knows as Arachnid swing and attack an crime Brain scream "HURRAA FOR ARACHNID!" afterward Arachnid was going to say is "Kid go home don't be in the night its to dangerous with many criminals and. bitches on the night just hear me then every thing will go better because i'm a spider i'm not an criminal i'm a hero ok time to go bye bye!" Brain just understand that open the door see his mother and his two sister and one brother watching an horror movie with blood on the tv with is cream and many food night Brain join and having fun. In the High School Brain having fun with his friends going in the trash can falling down laugh of fun said "Lets do again!" until he came home went to shower to put on fine clothes and going out with his friends on "Fun Fair" to have very fun with many funny things later Brian was in the school doing some project with an Professor. Went Professor going down to caught some thing later Brain found Spider-Serum the DNA from an Poison Spider and non Poison Spider reading fast taking syringe to his arm and chest later Brain was done with it throwing the Spider-serum outside then the Professor came back to do some project things later after Brain was done. Unfortunately that serum gone far Brain scream of pain later done of pain Brain was glad then Brain was feel the powers later Brain went home. and saw some thugs. Harassing some beatiful ladies slaping them butt then Brain get pissed off and said "HEY!" the thug said "get lost kid just go home its not your Business." then Brian punched the thug throwing him an trash punch and punch until the thug give up coming blood on his nose try to knife the lady Brain punch hard. Fainted, The thug was fainted Brain was scared thinking "ok that was brute and hard!" Brain ran fast just jump and stick on the wall. Shock to see it! thinking he has "Spider-Like Powers" using this for good later Brian make an makeshift ran on the street later finding out having "Organic Webbing" like an real web coming out of wirst later Brain made and better costume with "Thermal Vision Goggles" and made "Cuffs" to shot web easy way want to calling himself for: "Red Spider" because the colors is red and black with grey webs Brain went to police telling them he is an hero police give Brain an gift Cellphone Brain soon learn martial arts and parkour to be better faster and stronger and learns more and having fun with his "Skateboard" learn skills to be "Skateboarding" became the teenage hero spider like Brian wanted. Soon Brain feels he saw in the window he has little bit red eyes but lucky his mother and his brother and his sisters cant see it just Brian can but heroes can and villains can. Category:Males